No more days like today
by kiwikid
Summary: It seems like a normal day as Danny rushes to work trying not to be late. But this day will be unlike any other that has happened before.Dan has one chance to stop this day from ever becoming a reality, but only if he can solve the puzzle of what happened
1. Chapter 1

No more days like today

Buzzzz, the sound droned on for a few minutes, finally the shape under the blankets began to move .He raised his head and groaned loudly then looked at his clock. "is that the time", he exclaimed loudly to the empty room. Now his actions became faster literally catapulting himself out of bed and hurriedly donning the clothes he'd left over the back of the chair yesterday. Steve would definitely be unimpressed if he was late and right now he felt too tired to want to be chewed out .

Looking down to make sure he looked presentable Danny didn't stop to brush his hair or even to have breakfast he just raced for his car hoping traffic was going to be light.

He got lucky as traffic was flowing well meaning he was actually going to make it on time. Hurrying up the Palaces main steps Danny just nodded at he guards. They ignored him though probably focused on something else.

Danny slowed his pace reaching the 5-0 offices door. Forcing himself to act calmly he opened the door and strolled inside looking like he had all the time in the world. "Morning Jenny", Danny greeted as he scrolled past the office managers desk.

Jenny seemed to be focused on what she was typing totally ignoring his greeting. Danny frowned trying to think of anything he'd said that would cause the normally friendly Jenny to snub him.. He was about to question her further when Chin and Kono arrived, "morning boys" Jenny greeted them with a sunny smile, "go on in', she nodded toward Steve' office and" I'll bring drinks in to you. " Jenny looked around nervously for a few seconds then dropped her voice. "He's in a bit of a mood today", she warned them. Kono and Chin exchanged glances then sighed loudly, ignoring Danny they turned and entered Mc Garrett's door. Danny followed deciding that he'd find out later what he'd done to cause all the 5-0 staff to ignore him.

Sliding into his usual chair Danny relaxed waiting for Steve to begin to speak.

"Morning gentlemen ", Steve greeted gravely." Steve", they all acknowledged.

"Well I don't need to tell you that it is going to be a busy day. We have a full case load. Kono perhaps you will start by filling us in on that robbery/ homicide .

Kono nodded, "well boss the owner of the security firm seems to think it was an inside job. They had been alternating the times they picked up cash and only employees would know of the changes, so far though no one person stands out as the guilty party.

Nothing easy in any of their backgrounds like a previous arrest for robbery", Kono reported. "Right keep on it Kono, I'll arrange further help from HPD", Steve stated.

"Chin how are things going on that embezzlement case", he then asked" About the same boss, evidence seems to suggest the owner of the company himself but we don't have quite enough for an arrest. I'm going to put more pressure on later", Chin reported.

Danny listened to his colleagues reports and ran though what he was going to say in his mind. As Chin's report wound down Danny prepared to speak.

"As you know I've had to take over Danno's case", Steve stated to his team. "Hold on why", Danny raised himself from the chair to demand.

Steve didn't respond to the Danny's question "How is Danno", Chin remarked seriously. "Still unconscious but doc says it looks like he'll wake up later", Steve replied with a sigh. "Doc says the surgery went well and while Danno may feel groggy for while he'll recover quickly"

Danny listened to the conversation thinking it was rather a strange joke, "look guys I don't know what I've done but all this pretending I'm not even there is annoying me. Plus saying I'm unconscious and in hospital is not even very funny", Danny told them seriously. He expected them to start laughing or at least change their expressions but none of them even acknowledged he was speaking. Beginning to feel a little spooked Dan got out of his chair and approached Steve's desk. "I have Dannos personal items", Steve was saying ",I'll return then to him later on when I visit the hospital .""Come on Steve this is not funny", Danny plonked himself on the desk right in front of Steve. Steve still didn't make any reply so Danny leaned over toward his boss so their heads met. Danny saw Steve open his wallet, "I better not loose his cash or Danno won't be impressed", Steve was telling Kono and Chin. Danny though was no longer listening to he words .He was busy staring at the small mirror in his wallet .Well not he mirror itself but the reflection or rather lack thereof. He was right in font of the mirror yet all he could see reflected was Steve and the office. It was like was not even there. "Please this is not funny Steve", Danny begged his voice now strained. He banged his fist down on the desk for emphasis.

Shockingly not only was there no reaction from any of the others there was also no sound. "At this moment doc wants to limit Dannos visitors so I'll send him your regards", Steve was telling Kono and Chin . "Steve I'm right here" Danny yelled in a loud tone. Normally he wouldn't even consider yelling at Steve like that but right now he was seriously freaked out. Again there was absolutely no reaction and Danny Williams sunk to the ground. "Please," he sobbed," will somebody tell me what is going on".

He only reply he got though was silence and Danny sat himself on he floor with his head in his hands wishing he'd never got out of bed this morning.

"So I'll keep working on Danny's missing person case. Since it's a friend of the Governor he naturally has a special interest, normally wouldn't even consider a case like that", Steve remarked with a deep sigh.

"Now gentlemen," Steve took the files off the top of his desk and bent over toward the drawer, "I think we'll wind his meeting up and get back out there". Steve opened his desk drawer.

Danny was still on the floor but looking up hence he saw what happened as Steve pulled the drawer open. The window of the 5-0 offices shattered from the force of the explosion, Steve was propelled backward his body a mass of flames. Chin and Kono also went flying their own suits catching fire. Danny stood up and started screaming for help.

He found himself stepping over glass and broken pieces of wood in an attempt to reach Steve. There were flames everywhere yet he remained untouched by their fiery embrace.

Danny knelt down beside the fallen body of Steve Mc Garrett. As sirens began to wail around him Danny examined what was left of his boss. A cold lump formed in his sole as he recognized help would come too late for Steve. Danny sat down on a piece of wood amongst the flames and debris and began to sob in earnest, a broken sound full of grief. He looked over at the still burning shapes of Kono and Chin and realized in that one moment the legend of 5-0 had come to an end.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- sense of disbelief

The fire had been put out reveling the true state of devastation, broken glass, and wood littered the ground . A terrible smell lingered in the air not only smoke but things that were much worse.

Amidst the wreck of Steve's office sat Danny watching in numb detachment as the 5-0 offices filled with personnel. Firemen were joined by Che and doc Bergman. An ambulance officer was strapping a figure into a stretcher and Danny recognized a badly burned Jenny. "She was must have been right by the office door when the bomb went off" ,a firemen told Doc Bergman as he looked grimly down at Jenny. "I don't fancy her chances", the ambulance attendant whispered to Bergman as they took Jenny away

Bergman stepped into Steve's office grimly eyeing the three shapes covered with sheets. "None of them stood a chance", Che told Bergman his tone angry. "Whoever did this was clever, catching them all unaware like that', Che stated, "but I'm going to do my best to ensure they don't get away with it", he said the last with fierce determination .

"Whoever it was didn't quite get everyone" Bergman reminded softly, Che paled," I don't envy you with that task doc, you're going to have to tell him." "Yeah" ,Doc sighed, "he going to take it hard Che and since he's the only one left alive he's going to be the focus of some pretty intense questioning."

Docs eyes switched from Che at that moment to the serious dark suited men that milled about. These same men were approaching them now . "Gentlemen", they flashed badges. We'll be taking over this case." the agents informed. "Doctor Bergman", the one called Hyland stated seriously, "I understand detective Williams is currently under your care." "Yes that's true", Doc informed them. "He was lucky he wasn't here today", remarked the other agent. Doc immediately felt defensive. "If you're trying to make something of that", he growled," well don't bother, what happened to Danny was unforeseen by everyone and that includes Danny himself."

The agent coloured, "I wasn't accusing him", he stated firmly, "just saying he was lucky. "I doubt he'll think so, Doc replied bluntly, "to find out all of your colleagues are dead will be a huge shock." "Maybe we shouldn't tell him that until after we question him. We don't want emotions impeding our chances to begin this investigation quickly", Agent Hyland stated. Doc gave him a disgusted look "I have to admit that my emotions are also getting in the way", he said between gritted teeth,

"I've known the 5-0 team for awhile. "So I also know that if you don't tell Danny the truth straight away then he's probably not likely to want to talk to you at all.'

The two agents traded glances, "he has no choice about whether he talks to us or not. But I suppose it's best if he's cooperative", agent Hyland conceded. "We'll accompany you to the hospital so we can get the questioning under way.'

Doc glared at the agents, "do I need to remind you that it's not just common news I'll be taking detective Williams. He may very well go into shock and it may take a while before you can get much sense out of him."

Agent Hyland glared back, "need I remind you doctor that we also have a job to do, yes it's not pleasant but we need to act before the trail gets cold. Danny Williams is a detective and we expect him to act like one during the questioning".

Doc shook his head in disgust but made no further comment. "Can we go now", agent Hyland asked. Bergman nodded and followed by the two agents made his way out of the offices.

Danny followed behind them now used to being present and not being seen. He placed himself next to one of the agents in the back of Docs car.

The trip to the hospital was silent and doc seemed to be gripping his steering wheel tightly like he was holding back powerful emotions. Finally they made it to the hospital.

Doc made his way through the hospital to the wards bearing the sign "surgical units".

Making his way toward a door he demanded that the two agents waited outside. Danny followed doc inside and it was there he got yet another shock.

He saw himself lying in a bed with his eyes closed and an IV inserted into his arm.

Doc approached tentatively, "Danny", he whispered softly. Those piercing blue eyes opened slightly looking at the face above him, "Doc", came the soft whispered response. Doc Bergman ran through a brief check of his patient fully aware that his hands were shaking the entire Danny in the bed just watched him looking like he was not fully awake.

"Well you seem to be doing nicely", Doc stated, and then felt intensely stupid for making inane chatter when he had to tell Danny something grave."My throats a bit sore", Danny in the bed said softly. "That's to be expected Danny"."It was a bit of surprise having that happen", Danny remarked," I guess Steve and the team are under pressure with me gone. So tell me doc….."

Danny was about to continue when he noticed a pale doc sinking down to sit beside him. "There's something I need to tell you Danny and it won't be easy to hear", Doc hurried on before he lost his nerve. At 825 this morning a bomb went off in Steve's office." Bergman reached forward and took Danny's hand as he went pale. .

Danny in the bed seemed to search doc's eyes and see something because he began to sob, "Please doc, he begged don't tell me they're…. ", the sobbing deepened as Doc looked down in sorrow…

The ghost like Danny stepped forward now unable to bear the pain in his own voice.

He walked right up to the other side of the bed and put one hand on the Danny in the bed. What he didn't expect was the head to turn and for that Danny to look straight at him. But maybe he was simply turning away from Doc. "Is it true", the words stumbled out of Danny's mouth. "I know it's hard to hear Danny…",Doc began.

The ghost like Danny jumped when his hand was squeezed, "is it true", the words were repeated. Ghost Danny was beginning to think that this Danny could actually see him, "I saw it happen", he stated with a voice filled with horror. " After all my hard work I was tired on the night of the 12th so went to bed early .I woke up thinking it was another day and went to work. But nobody could see me. Then after the morning briefing Steve opened his drawer and boom. Steve, Kono and Chin were all covered in flames", ghost Danny choked feeling tears well up in his eyes. The hand of the Danny in bed was gripping his own fiercely and surprisingly for the first time since he woke he could feel the pain.

"Danno, do you understand what I'm saying", Doc Bergman was leaning over the Danny in the bed and frowning at him. "Yes", the reply was soft.

"There are some agents outside who want to talk to you Danny. You know go over cases see if you have any idea who has done this", Bergman stated, still looking at Danny in compassion.

"I wish I could turn back time", Danny in the bed stated. Doc squeezed his hand harder. "We all wish that Danny, but it's impossible", Doc replied sadly.

"Can I have a few minutes alone before you send those agents in", Danny asked.

Doc looked at him searchingly then nodded. He went slowly out of the room.

"You have to stop this", the Danny in the bed sat up gingerly and spoke with passion.

"Me', ghost Danny exclaimed, "I have no idea what's even going on, how can there be two of us, everything seems like a nightmare", his words jumbled together, his voice strained and anxious.

"You know when I saw you standing there I didn't just think you were a ghost or a hallucination" , Danny in the bed said. "Somehow I knew you could help and now I'm even more certain."

"Why', ghost Danny asked. "Because it's the 15th, you said you went to bed on the 12th, well I went in to surgery on the 14th and that was yesterday", Danny in the bed told him his voice now holding a hint of hope.

"Maybe you are an opportunity a way to stop this bombing from happening.'

Ghost Danny was stunned, "but how do I get back, what do I do", he felt a sense of disbelief. Other Danny wrote something on a piece of paper, "somehow I think that there's a way for you to go back already planned, you wouldn't be here seeing this otherwise".

Ghost Danny took the paper and put it into his pocket, "I suppose if I know how to avoid whatever happened to you then I will be around to find the bomb in Steve's desk" "Good plan", Danny in the bed acknowledged, "well I was walking down…

The words seemed to get softer until ghost Danny could no longer hear them. In addition Danny in the beds form seemed to fade out. "I need to know what happened", ghost Danny yelled.

But everything faded into darkness until it was pierced by a shrill sound.

Danny Williams sat bolt upright in his bed covered with sweat and breathing hard. He looked around his bedroom slowly taking deep breaths. What an awful dream he thought. Noting the time on the clock Danny quickly got up and went to his wardrobe.

He looked in a type of disgust at the suit he'd been wearing in that dream. He remembered putting a paper from that other Danny in the pocket. To reassure himself it hadn't been real he reached into the pocket. His heart rate quickened as his hand found a piece of paper. He pulled it out and saw written in his own hand writing, "remember, stop it from happening". With a distinct chill Danny sat down on his bed.

He hurriedly turned on his radio, "good morning Hawaii, its Wednesday 13th March".

Danny turned off the radio and swallowed hard. It had been real and now he had two days to find out the answers before history repeated itself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Looking for answers.

Danny felt distinctly spooked as he drove to the Palace this was a little too much like the events that had started off the nightmare of the bomb blast. He was half expecting to see a burnt out 5-0 office. But felt somewhat calmer when he arrived and everything looked normal. He slid his hand into his pocket grasping the piece of paper from the future Danny tightly. It was his reminder that he needed to act. Trouble was he really had no idea what to do. As he parked the car he imagined himself telling Steve about his 'dream'. The 5-0 boss would just shake his head and tell him he was obviously stressed and perhaps even go as far as making him have time off. Danny didn't want that to happen.

The words of Bergman and Che echoed through his brain as he ran up the stairs, "they caught them unawares". That meant there hadn't been any obvious indications a bombing was going to happen. Danny ran though what Kono and Chin said in the meeting before the bomb blast . Neither of their cases was conclusive when looking for a perpetrator. So why would either case be related to the bombing. He shook his head, it couldn't be about his missing persons case so perhaps it was someone from the past. Danny bowled past Jenny heading for Steve's office, "Danny", Jenny sounded almost shocked causing Danny to skid to a halt. "You didn't say good morning, she chided, "plus surely you're not going in there like that", she pointed to his shirt. It was only then that Danny noticed he hadn't done his buttons up correctly. Danny blushed causing Jenny to laugh. "Honey it looks like you've been up half the night. I'd give you some coffee but you've only got a few minutes before the briefing starts. Try hard not to yawn", Jenny advised seriously.

Danny quickly got himself in order then entered Steve's office. Chin and Kono were already there trying hard not to look like they'd be waiting for him. Steve was sitting down reading some files and had not yet looked up. "Right, now we can begin the briefing", the 5-0 boss placed his file down and looked up at his team. He surveyed them his gaze measuring . Steve seemed happy with what he saw when looking at Kono and Chin but Danny noticed a frown when his boss's eyes settled upon him. "Everything alright Danno", Steve questioned softly. Danny realized he'd been staring at Steve and wanting to reach out and reassure himself that his boss and his other work mates were actually there. He schooled his face to look calmer, "I'm fine Steve", he stated quickly. Steve nodded but Danny noted that his eyes flickered to him a couple of times during the briefing. In an echo of his experience from last time Kono and Chin gave reports on their cases. What they said though differed from before. Then it was his turn and with an icy lump in his chest he gave the report he'd been intending to give right before the events unfolded that led to his colleagues death.

After he'd finished Steve dismissed then all and Danny let out a breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding as he turned to the door. "Danno, stay a moment", Steve requested when Danny went to open the door. Chin and Kono threw evaluating looks his way before they went out.

Danny returned to the front of Steve's desk. "Danno you seem slightly out of sorts today", Steve remarked. "Sorry, Steve," Danny mumbled. Steve looked at his second, "is something bothering you", he asked bluntly. "You seemed distracted in the briefing". Steve picked up a file and went to open the draw in his desk. Danny froze in fright, "no', he exclaimed loudly. Steve actually jumped pulling the drawer back harshly.

Of course nothing happened and Danny forced himself to remember he still had two days before the bombing happened. But now Steve was giving him this look.

"What on earth is the matter Danno", Steve softened his voice, sounding more gentle, concerned. "Nothing Steve, I guess I was just tired. I kept thinking about", Danny paused what could he say, "the Mitchell case", he hurriedly continued. In that case a young child had died. Steve was shaking his head, "Danno my friend, I know it was sad and it did affect us all but you need to toughen up a bit. As police officers we deal with some pretty awful things." Danny nodded, like your colleagues all getting blown up, he thought. "I though you were looking a little stressed, that why I gave that missing persons case to you, thought it might make a change to work on something less intense." Danny nodded. David Morrison had gone to the same school as the Governor and it was there that they'd struck up a friendship. It had lasted many years until the two had gone to live in different states. The about 1 year ago David Morrison has reestablished contact with the Governor. They kept up correspondence and David had promised to visit his old friend. He'd arrived at the airport, gone to his hotel room , phoned the Governor to let him know he'd arrived and would see him later in the day, then he'd seemingly disappeared. Danny so far hadn't found any indications of foul play, in fact he'd found hardly any signs of David at all.

"I want you to keep looking for Mr Morrison Danno. I know you've asked around the obvious places but maybe get a little more creative", Steve suggested. "Well he's got nothing suspicious in his background plus it was never advertised that he was coming to see the Governor so there might not be a connection between his relationship to the Governor and his disappearance.", Danny slipped into detective mode.

Steve nodded, "I would have taken the case myself Danno but", Steve patted the thick wad of files on his desk, "I have to do that review ." Danny smiled happy that if Steve was in his office then the bomb couldn't be placed.

"I'll get back out there Steve", Danny stated. Steve nodded and watched his second walk out . Danny certainly did get a little too emotional sometimes and Steve could tell he was tense and worried. He hoped Danny would get calmer as he got older or else he'd burn out. With a sigh Steve returned to his paper work.

Danny went down to his car. He thought briefly about sitting in his car all day and staking out the building. But that might look a little strange. So what should he do.

As he sat there an idea occurred to Danny. He shook it off, he couldn't do that surely.

But maybe he had no choice. He needed to stop the bombing from happening.

Turning on the engine Danny drove away from the Palace and headed for the hotel where David Morrison had checked in then disappeared.

Danny would do his job of course but while he was here, he'd also do something else.

Remembering he'd seen a phone booth at the rear of the Hotel Danny went down the quiet alley way. He looked around, nobody was nearby. Heart beating rapidly Danny took out his handkerchief . Then he dialed Steve's direct line. "Mc Garrett', came Steve's voice.

Danny's hands shook on the receiver, he couldn't do this, "is anyone there", Steve queried. "I'm going to get you Mc Garrett", the words slipped out of Danny's mouth as he held the handkerchief in front. He also used a different accent.

"Really", Steve's voice sounded unconcerned but Danny knew he'd be reaching for the tape deck to tape the call. "Yes, I'm going to blow you and your precious little 5-0 team into tiny little bits Mc Garrett. You may think I'm joking but I'm not, you're all going to die MC Garrett", Danny hastily slammed down the phone.

He was shaking violently knowing he'd crossed the line and become a criminal himself. If that call was ever traced to him Steve would probably not want to listen to the explanation . Still at least he hoped his boss would now take precautions.

Maybe Danny was one step closer to changing what was going to happen.

It didn't make him feel any better though.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- A really big clue to finding David

Danny was getting frustrated as he searched for signs of David Morrison, the hotel had been clear about the check in time and had seen him a few times. But after that things seemed to get a little blurry. He'd shown David's photo to some stores and businesses surrounding the hotel but so far got back a big fat zip. How could nobody have seen the guy,

Danny wandered across the road then jumped in fright as a car tooted at him as it missed him by inches. Heart hammering Danny sat in his car. For all he knew the incident that saw him hospitalized cold have been him being hit by a car while crossing the road. All future Danny had said was "I was walking down.."

He'd surmised that whatever happen hadn't been deliberate. Steve hadn't seemed concerned in that meeting or told Kono or Chin he was looking for someone who'd assaulted him. So it must have been an accident. Vowing to be more careful Danny was about to leave the car and try as Steve put it to be 'more creative' when his radio sprang to life. Danny answered it and found himself getting patched through to Steve. "Danno, just thought I'd better let you know that I've had a call threatening the life of the 5-0 team. The guy sounds like a real nut so be on your guard Danno."

Danny smiled to himself obviously his call had provoked a response from Steve. "will do Steve", Danny acknowledged. He put down the radio knowing that later on he'd have to risk making another threatening call to Steve. That was the only way he could be sure they'd beef up security.

Out of the corner of his eye Danny noticed one of Hawaii's local tourist scammers "Norty" or Fredrick Norton. Danny wondered if the hustler could have seen or tried to scam David Morrison. Being careful to look unconcerned Danny left the car and wandered in Norty's direction. Unfortunately the scam artist saw Danny coming and made a run for it.

Danny sprinted after him and having the advantage of age and fitness on his side quickly ran the hustler down. "Look Mr Williams", I aint done nothing", Norty pleaded. Danny put his hands by his side and forced himself to look relaxed.

"I didn't say you had Norty, all I want is some information".

The small time hustler began to relax, "alright", he stated, "whatca want"

"Have you seen this man", Danny flashed David Morrisons photo. Norty looked at it, "naah", he stated. Danny suppressed a sigh and went to turn away. "Hold on", Norty interrupted his voice sounding puzzled, "let me see that again". Danny let him take the photo. "It could have been him', Norty said softly, almost to himself.

"where, when, Danny asked quickly. "Look it could have been him Mr Williams, not that it was, this guy kinda looked a bit different but a bit the same", Norty stated confusingly. "Just tell me what you know", Danny demanded. "Well I was looking around for customers when I noticed that guy. I started to size him up, as a…Norty looked at Danny, prospect for a sale", he continued. "But I decided against it", Norty said with a firm voice. "Why", Danny asked curiously. It wasn't like Norton to back down from scamming some unsuspecting person. "Well firstly, he didn't exactly fit the bill as a tourist. I saw him leave the hotel but he didn't have a map yet he seemed sure of where he was going , then when he got closer I noticed", Norton looked around. "Noticed what", Danny prodded. "That he was carrying a gun", Norton stated with a shiver. "His jacket flapped open a little and I clearly saw it." That kind of put me off scam, Norton suddenly seemed to remember who he was talking to," umm selling him stuff". Danny nodded yep something like a gun would definitely put Norton off. "So where did he go", Danny asked. Norton pointed toward one of the stores, "in there', he stated.

Quickly thanking the man Danny strode toward the store, which sold TVs ,radios and other electronic equipment. He hadn't really considered this store as a probable place for David to go before. Danny found a shop assistant and flashed his badge. "Excuse me', he asked, 'have you seen this man", he flashed Morrison's photo. The assistant looked at the photo and frowned, "maybe', he muttered. "You're not sure", Danny prompted. That seemed to be all he was getting lately uncertainty. "Yeah well it might have been him", the assistant stated. " He came in wanting to buy some electronic parts, so he could fix his TV, or so he said". Danny put his head on one side, "what do you mean or so he said". "well just that the parts he wanted to buy wouldn't fix any TV that I know of. When I mentioned it to him, he started getting upset. I was thinking of calling the manager when the guy ran out the store."

The assistant looked at the photo again, "that doesn't look exactly like him, but there is a resemblance." Danny began to wonder if David was deliberately changing his appearance for some reason. It was beginning to look like he may be up to something and Danny couldn't lose sight of the fact that David was a friend of the Governor and hence had access to an important political figure.

"Can you give me a list of the parts he wanted to buy", Danny asked.

He'd give the list to Che and see if he could suggest a purpose for the parts.

The list was handed over and Danny decided to return to David's hotel and ask more questions. The Hotel was the only point where the identification of the photo had been definite and Danny wanted to see if he could trace the moment David decided to disguise himself..

The hotel manager rolled his eyes when he saw Danny, "Mr Williams, you're scaring off the customers", he chastised. Danny ignored him. He'd already searched David's room and come up with nothing so what else could he do. "I need to talk to the last person to see Mr Morrison again. Danny took out his note book, the desk clerk, Patrick Reeve". The manager sighed, "you're taking him away from his job, Mr Williams and we are busy." Danny looked around the almost empty lobby and raised an eyebrow. The manager noticed Danny's look, "well we were busy", he stated firmly emphasizing the word 'were'. "I only need a minute of Mr Reeve's time", Danny clarified. There was another sigh, " "It's not like I'm trying to impede your investigation Mr Williams", the manager replied, it's just that I now know that Mr. Reeve was not the last person to see Mr Morrison". Danny raised his eyebrows higher. "really", he prompted, "can you tell me who was the last person to see him." The manager sighed loudly anticipating that Danny was going to be hanging around a while longer, "Well to explain things, Mr Morrissey came down to the desk after about an hour in his room, he asked if we'd give him some change, then he went back into the lift and we thought he was returning to his room. However I've just found out that our security guard saw him up on the top floor. That's where we have our penthouse suites that are leased full time. They pay for extra security so there's usually a guard up there", the manager explained.

Danny got in the lift himself and went up to see the guard. He flashed David's picture.

"Yep, I saw him", there was not doubt in the guards voice." I found him wandering around by the apartment doors down there", the guard indicated 3 closed doors. "when I asked him what he was doing, he just said he'd wondered if there was a viewing deck up here". I said no and that these were private apartments and out of bounds to guests then I escorted him to the lift". So you saw him go back down ", Danny asked. The guard nodded, "yes and I saw that the lift stopped on the 6th floor for quite a while obviously that's where his room was."

Danny frowned David's room was not on the 6th floor. Getting back in the lift Danny stopped off at the 6th floor himself. He got out and looked at a long row of doors, knocking on each one and asking everyone if they'd seen David would take a long time. He began to walk down the corridor, just to see if he could ascertain any reason for David to get out of the lift on this floor. He slowed as he saw a large flap covered hole in the wall. Noticing a maid cleaning one of the rooms Danny asked her what the hole was for. "That's the laundry shoot sir, we bring all the sheets and the like to this floor and push them down there." To illustrate her point she shoved some blankets in the hole." Danny nodded and was about to turn away when he heard the maid swear. Looking at the shoot Danny noticed that sheets were now sticking out the top. "Damn it something's stuck in there", the maid exclaimed. "Stupid guests are always putting stuff in there, last week we even found a chair."

Looking at the blockage Danny felt goose bumps rising for no particular reason, 'where does this shoot lead", he asked. "The maid told him and Danny found himself re entering the lift and heading for the basement. There he flashed his badge and was let into the laundry room. Several employees were grumbling as they were pulling masses of bunched up sheets out of the shoot. "Someone's been playing jokes", the laundry supervisor grumbled with a head shake. Another bunch of sheets came out and Danny saw they were causing the staff problems as they tried to lug them out of the shoot. "They're probably wet, that's another favourite joke by guests, stuffing soaking wet…", he stopped and went pale as the full length of the wad of sheets was revealed. Danny saw that they were indeed wet but not with water. A red hue soaked through them and as the wad hit ground Danny clearly saw the cause. A body was wrapped securely in the blankets. On looking at the face, Danny knew that one part of his job was over, he'd just found David Morrison.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- beginning to see the picture.

Steve looked gravely down at David Morrison, "well Danno", I guess that brings an end to one part of the case", he sighed, "but finding out who killed him and why has now become our priority."

Danny nodded looking at the dead body in front of him ,"Steve, how long would you say he's been dead', he asked. "well we won't have any indication of that to after doc has a look but most of the blood has dried up". I'd say that the sheets were only kept wet because of being in the laundry", Steve surmised. He looked at the frown on Danny's face. "what are you thinking Danno', he prompted. "I've had quite a job following David's trail upon leaving the Hotel. Here his identification was positive but out on the streets all I was getting when I flashed the photo was people who couldn't really be sure of their identification. I began to think David might be disguising himself for a purpose. " Danny looked again at the body, "but there might be another explanation, like the fact that David never left the Hotel and the person that was seen on the streets was someone who resembled him."

Steve frowned as well , "a look alike Danno ", he stated thoughtfully. "The Governor hasn't seen David for awhile so might be fooled by someone who resembles him." "Yes", agreed Danny, "but once David's disappearance was uncovered then that scenario wouldn't work. If the fake reappeared we'd want an explanation before he ever got close to the Governor", Danny concluded.

"You're right Danno", Steve acknowledged his brow furrowing further in thought, "it doesn't really make sense." We'll put some extra man power on this case". You keep up with trying to trace this lookalike. I unfortunately will have to go and tell the Governor his friend is dead."

Danny nodded solemnly watching as a grim looking Steve walked back to his car and drove away. Like any good detective Danny looked around the scene but apart from the body there was very little else. He thought through what could have happened and a number of questions sprung to mind. Why had David gone to the top floor. He didn't for one moment believe about the viewing platform . David had formerly lived in Hawaii and should have known this Hotel didn't have one of those. So was he planning on visiting someone? Maybe he was but had been unaware there was a guard.

So he got in the lift and went back down. Someone got on in from the six floor and killed him. Danny now had a huge problem, trying to interview guests of the 6th and top floors to see if any of them knew anything. He'd take the easy path first, run the guests names through the HPD computer and see if it found anything.

The manager had a slightly greenish tinge to his face and looked quite shocked.

"I'm going to need a list of all guests on the sixth and top floors," Danny requested.

"The sixth floor is fine, Mr Williams but as for the top floor, well those people pay extra money to ensure their privacy", the manager replied firmly. Danny folded his arms and stared him down, "one of those residents might know something", he stated firmly.

"Frankly I don't see how Mr Morrison was only up there a minute", the manager hedged. "Yes but he's formally lived in Hawaii and wouldn't go up there because of a viewing platform", Danny held firm. The Manager shook his head, "I'm not having those people bothered Mr Williams if you want their help you'll have to get a court order".

Danny suppressed the sigh, that was going to delay things a lot longer. "Alright, he finally relented, just give me the list of those on the 6th". The list was handed over and Danny went out of the Hotel and down to his car where he gave the list of names to HPD dispatch to be checked out.

Going back to the Hotel Danny made his way up to the sixth floor and began the process of knocking on doors.

While Danny worked Steve approached the Governors office preparing to tell him the bad news. After a short wait he was admitted. Governor Jamieson only had to take one look at Steve's face before he knew something had happened.

"Is it bad Steve," he asked in a subdued tone. 'Yes, I'm afraid so sir, Danny just found David's body, Steve reported. The Governor paled, " I was looking forward to seeing my old friend again", he said quietly. "Now I guess I never will". He looked down at his desk trying to control his whirling emotions. "What happened to him, he asked softly after a few minutes of silence. "Well I'm afraid it looks like he was murdered sir", Steve told him gravely. The Governor shook his head, "why', he demanded," he's never done anything". Steve drew in a deep breath, "it may have something to do with his relationship to you sir. It seems that there is someone going around pretending to be David and the only reason I can think of for that is so they could get close to you".

The Governor closed his eyes as if in pain, "but why David Steve, I have other friends, why pick on him." "Maybe whoever was behind this figured you might not remember your friend well so they were going to attempt to use a lookalike. However something seems to have gone wrong because once David was declared missing his reappearance would have sparked off questions".

The Governor nodded, but Steve determined he didn't really understand.

"So what are you doing to find the killer and stop this lookalike ", he demanded.

"Well it may be that they are the same person Sir, Danny is investigating plus I've ordered extra men from HPD. It might pay to beef up your own security just in case", Steve requested. "I'll do that Steve, please keep me posted about this case, the Governor requested. Do you want us to contact David's next of kin", Steve asked gently.

"I don't think David really had anybody Steve, his wife left him a long time ago , his parents are long dead and he hasn't got any siblings." It'd help if you could find out who handled his legal affairs. But let me contact them", the Governor decided.

Alright Sir, I'll do that, I'm sorry to have brought you this news.", Steve cast one last look at the despondent Governor before quietly excusing himself.

Danny was frustrated, knocking on doors was getting him nowhere fast. It seemed the guests of the sixth floor were either out or "we heard nothing Sir", seemed to be a developing trend. Sighing deeply Danny went to find Che' who was examining the laundry chute, well there's very little blood on the ground Danny, that may indicate the assailant subdued David by some method stuffed him in the shute then stabbed him". Danny grimaced, "any clues as to who did it Che". The forensic scientist smiled, 'nothing handy like a bloody footprint Danny whoever did this was being careful. Still I'll check everything out, you never know".

Danny nodded but didn't feel too hopeful then remembering the list of parts he handed them over. The fake David tried to purchase these parts Che any ideas what they could be used for". Che studied the list for quite awhile and seemed to be talking to himself, "well Danny, he said finally, "if you were really good and had access to some dynamite or other explosive substances then you could probably make a bomb".

Danny suddenly felt chilled and the vision of Steve, Chin and Kono in flames flashed before his eyes. Was there a connection, Danny didn't know how there could be, but he better find out fast because the sun was going down on this day. Tomorrow was the day he was supposed to suffer his accident. So he better be on his guard or he wouldn't be the only one who got hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- an unexpected break

Danny was exhausted his mind whirling with all these idea about how a bomb made by a fake David Morrison could end up in Steves desk drawer.

Chin and Kono had joined him now both taken off their mutual cases because of the seriousness of this one.

He'd left them at the Hotel and taken again to the streets determined to find the fake David. There was an APB out on him but his actual description was still shaky, he resembled but was not an exact double to the real dead David. After hours of marching around in the increasing darkness asking questions Danny felt frustrated by the lack of leads. He was feeling exhausted as he made his way back to the hotel where he found Steve had joined the others.

Steve stared steadily at him for a whole five minutes without saying a word, Finally though Danny heard a huge sigh and, "here I was thinking I'd be giving you an easy case Danno, it's turning out to be rather more complex than anticipated and obviously you're taking it to heart." He shook his head, "you look exhausted". Danny managed a weary nod and slid beside Steve in the Mercury. "Well I don't think there is much more we can do tonight, I'll drive you home Danno, we can pick it up again in the morning", Steve reached for the ignition key. Danny was jolted by the word morning.

"N"o, he stated loudly then cursed as Steve jumped then turned a cool appraising blue eyed stare upon him. "Danno there's nothing more we can do", Steve repeated. We've put an all points on the fake David, warned all the stores selling any type of electronic goods and all those with any sorts of explosives. In all likelihood the fake David will give up even thinking of doing something to the Governor".

Danny nodded and saw Steve relax and start the car. Sitting back in the seat Danny tried to prevent a smile breaking out when something occurred to him, "maybe the fake David's bomb has something to do with that threat you received ", Danny said softly. Steve was silent for awhile ,a sure sign he was thinking over what Danny had said.

"How can there be a connection Danno", came the answer, So far this case seems to point to someone trying to get to the Governor. Heck you know what it's like for us , not a day goes by when we don't get threats about being shot, stabbed or blown up.

Plus the fruit cake hasn't phoned back.".

Danno swallowed, note to self, ring up and make another threat, he thought.

The Mercury pulled up outside his apartment building. "Danno try and get some rest. I'll come by and pick you up in the morning." Steve fare welled as a extremely tired Danny made his way inside, and undressed putting on his pajamas . He thought he'd possibly stay up all night worrying over what was going to happen but the minute his head hit the pillow he fell asleep.

Beep, Danny rocketed out of bed as he realized his alarm must be going off. However when he looked over at the clock it didn't seem to be making any noise.

Beep, Beep, Danny listened intently to the sound realizing it actually didn't sound at all like any sort of electrical appliance. Running to the window Danny looked out, there was an annoyed looking Steve honking his horn.

Hurriedly dressing in record time Danny sped downstairs and climbed into the Mercury. He expected an explosion but strangely Steve didn't say anything until they were almost back at the Hotel where David had been murdered.

"Danno we need to have a talk", Steve said as Danny went to exit the car. Eyes wide Danny nodded slowly. "Do what you can here and then come to the Palace say around 4pm," Steve ordered. Danny realized he must have looked scared by Steve's order because Steve reached out and touched him on the arm, "It's alright Danno, it's just a little chat", he reassured . "Right 4pm, see you then Steve", Danny quickly catapulted from the car and rushed into the hotel aware of Steve's eyes burning into his back as he went. No doubt Steve wanted to know why he was behaving so strangely and Danny had a couple of hours to think of a good answer. He knew he couldn't tell the truth because Steve would probably pull him straight of the streets if he did.

Sighing deeply Danny met up with Kono,' the court issued its approval for us to interview the top floor residents", Kono stated. "Good, Danny quickly slipped into cop mode. "Let's split up the list and get the interviewing under way".

Danny could see the manager's gaze burning with disapproval as they made their way to the lift. "Do you reckon David was knocked unconscious in the lift then dragged to the laundry shute ." Kono asked as the lift rattled upward. "Che couldn't find signs of a struggle , not blood or anything in the lift or corridor. No drag marks showed on the floors. But I suppose that is what must have happened", Danny conceded.

The lift stopped and Danny and Kono got out. Danny saw the guard quietly waiting, "we have a court order to question people up here about whether they saw the deceased', he explained. The guard nodded soberly , "yeah well you can try talking to them. These guys are big spenders often spending long periods away buying stuff. It's unlikely any of them would have been home. I certainly didn't see anyone come out", he added.

"Surely you must leave some times", Kono prodded, "you know lunch break, or toilet stops". The guard nodded, "yeah but I know these guys well enough to know when they go away". Danny nodded, "we'll give it a try anyway', he stated.

Kono took one side and Danny took the other. About twenty minutes later Danny got thrown out of one apartment and saw a distinct smirk on the guards face" told you they don't know anything", he stated. Danny scowled and knocked on another door.

An elderly lady of about 70 opened the door and smiled at him. "My , my, this is a pleasant change from my usual visitors", she said. Danny flashed his badge and asked if he could come in. "Sure honey come on in", Danny walked inside noting the guard winked and smirked at him some more. "Mrs James", Danny began, "we just want to know if you saw this man on this floor or in the Hotel anywhere over the last day or so", Danny flashed David's photo. Mrs James took it and studied it seriously. "Is this the one who was killed", she asked. "Yes", Danny wasn't surprised she knew, it was probably all over the Hotel by now. She looked awhile longer, 'no honey I can't say I have", she told Danny. Danny nodded ,'we were just hoping someone saw him, he came up here for some reason just before he died, the guard told him to leave and he went down to the sixth floor, Danny told Mrs James.

She frowned, "what time was that", she asked. For some reason Danny began to get excited sensing she had a reason for asking. He told her.

"Well that's mighty strange that old grumpy face out there saw him", Mrs James explained. "I was the last one to leave the floor that day. We all know each other well up here so I know the others weren't home. Anyway I told old grump I wouldn't be back until the early hours of the morning. He wished me a good day and I left.

I'd been gone say ten minutes when I remembered I'd left my small coin purse up here so I returned. Grumpy out there wasn't anywhere to be seen."

Danny felt a small thrill, now why had that never occurred to him. Maybe the person David had visited on the top floor was the guard. They could have gone back down together and the guard could have killed him That could definitely explain why there'd also been no struggle David would not expect a security guard to kill him.. Danny frowned, but then why admit to seeing David up here at all..

The guard had sparked off a search of the 6th floor and the recovery of the body. Maybe though the guard thought that admitting seeing David would remove suspicion off him as the police would think he'd have to be stupid to admit seeing him if he was the killer.

Thanking Mrs James Danny quickly made his way out of the apartment. The guard was still there leaning against the wall. "I want a word with you", Danny stated seriously. Something changed in the guards eyes and he straightened. He then turned and fled quickly through the fire escape door that he was conveniently right next to him. Danny quickly went after him guessing the man had been prepared just in case.

The guard was fast sprinting down the flights of steps then bang exiting at the bottom floor. Puffing slightly Danny reached the bottom of the stairwell. He opened the door and quickly went out. This fire escape lead to a back alley but Danny could not see any body present. Slowing his pace Danny carefully surveyed the surroundings the guard had not been so far in front that he'd have time to disappear completely therefore he was hiding somewhere. Drawing his gun Danny began to search the alley.

Kono had just finished getting no help form another resident and came back out into the corridor. He immediately noticed the absence of the guard and after a few minutes of waiting began to worry about Danny's absence as well.

He hurried to the side of the Hotel Danny had been checking and began knocking on doors. About ten minutes later Kono had discovered what Danny obviously already knew, the guard was a definite suspect. Danny was probably off chasing him this very minute. Worried what Steve would say if he didn't back his colleague up quickly Kono quickly sped down the stairs figuring that was the only avenue for a quick getaway.

Danny slowed his pace walking gracefully he made little noise as he inched forward.

The guard was hidden somewhere he was sure and probably hoping he'd rush past his hiding place. His ears were attuned for the slightest sound so the soft scrape registered.

Creeping forward Danny leapt toward a tower of stacked crates. At that very moment the hidden guard pushed the crates forward and they came crashing over heading right for Danny.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Solving the problem by looking at fish

As the boxes began to crash toward him Danny stood frozen in motion seemingly unable to move. Then suddenly a giant hand pulled him out of the way and the boxes smashed beside him loudly. Danny threw Kono a grateful smile before running after the fleeing guard. Maybe he'd just avoided the accident that saw him hospitalized he thought as he ran, now he could concentrate on trying to solve the problem of the bomb.

Danny heard cars toot ahead as the guard ran across the road then came a sickening noise and Danny sped up his pace having a horrible feeling what he was going to find.

Sure enough there sprawled out in the middle of the road unmoving was the guard. A panicked truck driver stood saying,' he just ran out in front of me' to anyone who'd listen. Danny bent down over the sprawled figure and stuck his fingers against the side of his neck. There were no signs of life. Danny looked up at the truck driver who'd gone rather green and sunk to the ground begging, "please don't arrest me".

"It's alright " Danny reassured him .Danny frisked down the guard, only retrieving a box of cigarettes from his pocket. Transferring them to his own pocket Danny covered the guard with his jacket. A puffing Kono finally arrived , "that our suspect", he asked nodding toward the jacket covered body. "Yes", Danny acknowledged.

Kono shook his head, "guess he won't be telling us anything', he stated sadly.

"No we'll have to search his office in the Hotel and his home to see if we can find a connection between him and the fake David", Danny reported. "I'll phone the coroner and wait with him while you organize the search", Kono offered. Danny nodded soberly, "you can search his house after the coroner arrives", Danny instructed nodding toward the dead guard. Kono nodded his understanding of the instruction but his eyes never left his colleagues face and Danny decided Kono had some question on his mind. "Danny", Kono finally said in a puzzled tone " what did you think you were doing just standing waiting for those boxes to fall on you. It was like you expected or wanted them to fall". "Oh I just guess it was one of those you know it's going to happen but can't move moments", Danny explained lamely. "Thanks for saving my hide", he threw one of his brilliant smiles Kono's way and watched his colleague relax. "I'll see you later", he told him, as he strolled back toward the Hotel.

The Hotel Manger looked very unhappy when Danny informed him about the guard, "another death detective Williams, people will start to say the Hotel is cursed or something". Danny shook his head, a staff member was dead and all the Manager was worried about was the effect on his business. "How long had Mr Jenkins worked for you", Danny enquired . Oh Over a year now", The manager replied reluctantly.

"Did he have many friends", Danny wanted to know. The manger looked thoughtful,

"No he wasn't the particularly chatty type at least not with the staff. In fact….", the manager broke of biting his lip. "In fact what", prompted Danny. "Well he didn't seem overly dedicated to this job I was actually beginning to suspect he had another job somewhere and was just after the money", the manger explained.

Danny acknowledged the managers words obtaining the key to the guards office. If he had been moonlighting then perhaps there was a clue to what his other job had been.

Did you get references", Danny asked before he departed. The manager looked offended ,"of course he had good ones too, worked at other Hotels before this one".

Danny went to the lift and up to the floor where the guards' office had been located.

After over 1 hour of fruitless searching Danny determined the guard was very careful at covering up any link to another job. In fact there was very little even of a personal nature to be found in the office. Returning to his car Danny contacted Kono who was searching the guards' home.

"This guy didn't have much in the way of personal belongings Danny', Kono reported. "His apartment has no photos or anything". "That sounds suspicious", Danny stated. "Yes", Kono acknowledged," he was definitely being careful about personal information, too careful."

"Well wind it up there Kono and take anything useful to the lab", Danny told his colleague.

Damn this was so frustrating. Feeling the need for a walk Danny set off down the sidewalk. He put his hands in his pocket and felt the cigarette packet. Even though he'd stopped smoking awhile ago Danny found himself pulling out a cigarette.

"Got a light", he asked a passing stranger. His cigarette was lit and Danny continued his walk not noticing Steve's Mercury pulling up alongside. "Danno", Steve called.

Danny jumped turning quickly. He saw Steve's eyes widen at the cigarette hanging from his mouth, coughing and spluttering an embarrassed Danny approached his boss.

"I uumm heard about the guard Danno", Steve stated not taking his eyes of the cigarette," any leads." "No, nothing, Danny grumped, "this guy is trying hard to hide something but how that related to the fake David and any threat to the Governor or any damn thing I don't know." Steve's eyebrows went up and his eyes glittered dangerously. "You'll work it out I'm sure Danno", was all he said . "Remember our little chat around 4pm. Now I'd better get back as the Governor is sending over the schedule for the visit of those officials next week", Steve remarked.

Danny began to relax as Steve reached for his key. "Oh Danno", Steve stated, "I don't want to see that cigarette at our meeting understand". Danny nodded rigidly.

Returning to his walk Danny decided the only way to prevent the bombing was to be at the offices himself in the morning, early before anyone else got there.

He stubbed out the cigarette then reached into his pocket for the packet. He'd better throw it away now before he got further tempted. Almost instantly he forgot his resolve his fingers pulling out another cigarette, a piece of paper fluttered out with it.

Danny picked up the paper and opened it, reading the message within. With a puzzled frown he changed direction heading for the destination written on the paper.

Steve shook his head as he returned to his office. He should have realized by Danny grumpy behaviour of late that he'd started smoking again. Steve would have to crack down again and convince him to stop . Strolling to his office Steve didn't have to wait long before a courier arrived with papers from the Governors office. This was the promised schedule for a visit by dignitaries from China that was happening in a couple of weeks. There was a note affixed to the front. "Don't go over these now Steve, deal with the David issue first. We have a meeting scheduled next week anyway and can look over the dignitaries schedule then." The Governor had signed his name. Steve sighed and put the papers in his top desk.

Danny looked at the offices he'd arrived at with a puzzled frown. The location was an out of the way place with not a lot of people around. There was something almost familiar about the address. He casually entered the offices.

"Yes can I help you sir", an attractive secretary asked with a smile. Danny didn't flash his five –o badge. He just smiled in his most appealing way and asked, "I'd like to speak with Mr Timothy Jenkins please." The secretary smiled. "He's our security guard and is not due to be on duty for another couple of hours". Is there anything I can do to help." Danny smiled back again, "Oh no, Tim had just wanted to buy something off me and I'd thought I'd see if I could get the money now", he lied.

The secretary nodded her understanding. "Come back around 7 sweetie", she told him.

Danny nodded but didn't moved just watching the secretary. By moving a few steps back he realized he could hear what was going on in the office behind him. "Do you get a break", he asked the secretary. She smiled and fluttered her eyebrows at him.

"In a little while", she acknowledged. "I might just wait", Danny replied flirting with her. She didn't complain so Danny slipped into a chair and pretended to study a magazine while he listened to the conversation coming from the office. "Did you do it", he heard. "Yes Sir, just as you said, he won't suspect a thing". There was a chuckle. "You know this is rather a clever plan", a voice acknowledged. "Yes it is", came an agreement. Danny thought their words sounded vaguely suspicious but then again maybe they were just talking about something to do with business. He froze then as the office door opened and a man came out. Danny kept himself firmly hidden behind the magazine, he recognized this man and had no doubt that this man would also know him. Luckily he just briefly glanced at him. "Is he here on business", the man asked the secretary. She blushed, "he's waiting for me", she replied.

"Well he can wait elsewhere", the voice demanded. "Alright", the secretary agreed. Danny waited for the man to retreat back into the office before he left. He couldn't risk being seen.

Once back outside he stood trying to work out the connection between the man he seen and this case.

He decided he'd better radio this information through to Steve. Walking to his car, Danny stopped staring at the smashed windows and wrecked radio. This was not a terribly friendly neighbourhood and his car had obviously screamed cop to someone.

After a few failed attempts to start it Danny realized other things must have been done to his vehicle. He looked around, there were very few businesses open around here at this time. This neighbourhood sprung to life mainly at night. Exiting the car Danny hurried onward looking for signs of a call box . He looked out over the sea watching as a fishing boat went out to get its catch. Suddenly something clicked in his mind and he knew what this whole case had been about. Moving rapidly now he ran down the street his search for a phone now frantic. He heard the sounds of a car coming and slowed preparing to flag it down. The car though seemed to be behaving in an erratic manner and as he stood frozen it crashed into one of the nearby buildings. Danny felt himself get peppered by glass as the window broke. Falling to his knees pain became more intense and looking down Danny saw a hunk of glass sticking out of his side.

Desperation though began to take over . The accident had just happened and if he passed out he wouldn't regain consciousness until after the bomb went off.

Ignoring the pain he began to jerkily move himself forward. He could hardly even discern the laughter as the obviously drunk occupants of the car looked at their handiwork. Keep walking he told himself. Taking another step Danny felt a shooting pain and unable to stop himself fell to the ground. As his senses started to fade Danny screamed "no", loudly deciding that he failed and now all his friends were going to die.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Too late- maybe

Steve had been busy writing reports and sipping coffee totally absorbed in his boring task. He stretched his fingers as he finally put down the pen and looked up at the time.

In a type of shock Steve realized he'd been concentrating a lot longer than he'd thought, it was 5 past 4. He hurriedly hit this intercom, "Jenny send Danny in will you", he requested. Danny had probably been sitting out there sweating about why he wanted to see him. Seconds later a reply came back, Umm boss he's not out here", Jenny said reluctantly. Steve felt himself go warm, "Just where the heck is he", he demanded. "Don't know boss", Jenny replied her voice hesitant as she could feel trouble descending for Danny.

Feeling angry Steve picked up the phone and requested a patch through to Kono.

"Do you know where Danny is", he demanded seconds after Kono picked up the call

"No boss", Kono reported, "he was checking out that guards office at the Hotel and after that I think he was going to hit the streets again see if he could track that fake David. I haven't heard from him though."

Steve began to feel a little anxious, it wasn't like Danny to disappear.

He tried a patch through to Danny's radio but HPD reported problems. "I'm not sure the signals getting through, the dispatcher stated. "Not getting through, what would cause that", Steve demanded. "Radio problems", reported the dispatcher, "we'll keep trying". Steve put the phone down in frustration. He'd order someone to look for Danny but he had no idea even where to start.

HPD officer Reg Harman shook his head as he looked at the crashed car. "Damn idiots", he ranted to his partner. "Yeah, came his partners voice from further away.

"They were probably so drunk they didn't even get hurt", complained Reg as he looked inside the car and noted the absence of blood. "Somebody did though", his partner exclaimed as he came upon blood on the ground.

Reg hurried to the spot. "Could they have hit a passer by", he asked his partner.

"If they did then we have a walking wounded somewhere", Lyle acknowledged.

The two officers followed the trail of blood then rushed forward as they saw a figure lying by the side of the road. Reg crouched down beside the fallen man then looked at the face and gasped loudly. "What", demanded his partner, "it's Danny Williams", he reported. Reg quickly made his way back to the patrol car and radioed for an ambulance. "I wonder what he was doing down here" Lyle asked as he waited beside the unconscious 5-0 officer.

Steve couldn't concentrate as time ticked slowly by. HPD still hadn't had any success in contacting Danny and Steve was becoming increasingly more concerned. So when the phone rang he snatched up quickly yelling "Mc Garrett', into the receiver. "HPD officer Lyle Bilton here sir, We've found an unconscious and injured Detective Williams down by the warehouse district."

Steve found himself gripping the phone even harder, "was he assaulted ", he demanded. "No sir, I'd say it looks like an accident. A couple of drunks crashed out a stolen car here. It looks like detective Williams was in the vicinity and got hit by broken glass. He's got some nasty cuts and glass embedded in various places but he'll be alright", the officer soothed. "The ambulance should be here any time ".

Steve let out a breath, "what was he doing down there", he demanded. "No idea sir, came the reluctant reply. We're searching the area for his car".

Alright", Steve acknowledged," get back to me if you find anything."

He hurriedly placed the phone down and raced out to his Mercury he wanted to get to the hospital straight away and see for himself that Danny was alright.

Bump, he jolted back to consciousness hearing a siren wailing and feeling the bumping of the ambulance. Danny opened his eyes feeling vaguely sick as the ambulance lurched around a corner. He reached up trying to move the oxygen mask from his face but found his arms were secured firmly by his sides.

"Relax detective", a voice soothed. But Danny found himself unable to relax. He knew he needed to tell his findings to someone. "Please", he croaked gripping the attendants arm firmly. "I know it probably hurts but we'll have you to the hospital in no time", the attendant assured. 'Have to tell Steve", Danny whispered not really knowing if the attendant could hear him or was even listening. "Relax, you'll have plenty of time to say things", came the reply. Danny forced his eyes open and grabbed the guy hard his fingers biting into the attendant's skin. The guy looked shocked,.

Bomb", Danny said breathlessly," you have to tell Steve about the bomb" he felt darkness begin to pull him and continued talking unaware of what he was even saying.

Then the darkness increased and Danny passed out again.

Light, was that light. He cracked his eyelids open. Yes it was light. Then darkness took over again, no hang on that wasn't darkness it was a shape, a persons figure.

"Danny, can you hear me", it was docs voice demanding an answer.

Danny cracked his eyes all the way open and regarded doc. "good you're awake", Doc stated unnecessarily. Danny suddenly felt panicked, "Doc ,he forced out," what day is it". "Now, now Danny no need to get upset, you're fine", Doc soothed

Yes, I'm fine Danny thought but what about everyone else. "Danny there are some men here who want to talk to you ", Doc told him softly. He didn't expect his patient to almost freak out at the words. "Easy, easy", Doc demanded as Danny thrashed about, "you did just have surgery", Doc bit his lip. 'Maybe you need a little time before I let these guys in, but they're pretty insistent they talk to you about the bomb".

Danny went even whiter totally convinced he'd failed, the agents were here, doc was here and he was the only member of 5-0 still alive."

Doc concerned about his patients' reactions since waking mumbled some instructions to the nurse and then went back outside. "Gentlemen", he said to the agents," Detective Williams is still very disoriented , I'd give him a little while longer before you attempt to talk to him", Doc advised. "His reactions are a little off and I might need to check there are no missed slivers of glass".

The agents grumbled but didn't demand an immediate audience.

Doc slipped back into his patients' room and saw Danny had his eyes screwed up tight as though shielding himself from the world. Approaching his patient doc began a check of vital signs.

Danny could feel doc touching him but didn't react, he didn't really want to live through the coming moments of hearing about the deaths of his colleagues.

So his eyes remained shut and he didn't respond to doc's questions.

Doc though seemed to be not going away keeping up his relentless checking. Now he was even holding his hand. No hold on a minute doc was up by his bed shining a pen light into his eyes so how could he also be holding his hand. Danny cracked his eyes open again and looked at the figure holding onto his hand. He just about jumped with fright.

"Danno", Steve smiled warmly. "I don't know what's the matter Steve", Doc stated in deep frustration, "his vitals check out alright but there's definitely something wrong.

Maybe I should…","No', Danny stated firmly actually scaring Doc. "I'm fine doc, just didn't know where I was for a moment".

Doc looked dubious, "Danno, those agents really want to find out how you knew about that bomb in my desk", Steve asked gently. "But if you're not up to talking to them , I will insist the wait a few hours".

Danny stared at Steve, "I thought that perhaps I was too late that it'd gone off", he stated breathlessly.

"Oh", Doc gasped, suddenly understanding Danny's mood. "No Danno", Steve squeezed his hand," the ambulance attendants told me what you said. You were delirious but stuttering bomb in Steve's draw so much they felt they had to pass on the information. "You were right Danno"

Steve frowned down at him. "How did you know", he asked .

Danny relaxed closing his eyes and opening them. He knew though he couldn't say the real reason he knew about the bomb.

"If he's going to tell you we might as well get those agents in here", Doc stated.

"No", Steve remarked to doc, "I'll hear the story from Danno first then tell them what they need to know. There is no real reason why they should come in here and badger Danno after he's just had surgery."

Danny collected his thoughts, "Well nothing was making much sense. So I decided to have a smoke", Danny ignored the glare from both Doc and Steve that comment got him. "Anyway they were that guards cigarettes and in the packet was a rolled up piece of paper with an address on it." There was something vaguely familiar about that address so I thought I'd better check it out", Danny reported.

Steve frowned, "You should have said where you were going Danno", he rebuked.

"For all I knew it could have been the address of his secret lover or something", Danny protested. "So I drove there, it was an office in the warehouse district. A bit of a strange place to have an office I thought so I went inside."

"I chatted up the office girl and found that the security guard from the hotel was also working for them. I thought that might be significant so I pretended to be waiting for the office girl to have a break while I listened to the conversation coming from one of the offices. They were talking about how they'd done something and how it'd never be suspected. Yeah the cop part of me thought it was a suspicious conversation but for all I knew they were taking about cheating on their wives or something. Anyway I sat down and was pretending to read a magazine when he walked out of the office. I hid behind the magazine because I knew he'd recognize me. That's when I began to suspect something was going on."

Danny broke off and took a sip of a cool drink Doc held out to him. "Danno who stepped out of the office", Steve asked. "That businessmen Chin was investigating for embezzlement, Morgan Greer", Danny remarked firmly.

"Then I remembered why I thought that address was familiar. Chin and I'd seen it on the list of companies that Greer had been associated with. We'd checked out its financial records to see if he was also taking money from its coffers. But we didn't find anything", Danny reported

Convinced something was going on I got out of there quickly. I stood watching the sea trying to put things in place. When I saw that fishing boat everything became clear."

I raced to the car only to find it vandalized and my radio smashed. So I had to find a phone, only that's when that car crashed and I got hit by the glass", Danny ran down staring at the expression on Steve's face.

"Back up a bit Danno, you figured this out while looking at a fishing boat", Steve's voice held an element of puzzlement.

Danny actually smiled, "Yes it made me see what the fake David was".

Steve frowned deeper looking over a Doc in a questioning way. "He's perfectly competent Steve ,no head trauma", Doc stated blandly. Danny looked shocked by the comment. "The fake David was a fish in a fishing expedition Steve. A special type of fish", Danny grinned again, "a red herring". His sole purpose was to keep us away from further investigation into the corruption charges against Greer."

I think Greer was covering up a lot more than just stealing money from his business and he was getting scared. So he had to do something. I'm not sure when the idea occurred to him but perhaps the guard talked to the real David and found he was a friend of the Governor. He probably mentioned this to Greer. That's when he got the idea. If David went missing and then was discovered murdered his link to the Governor would cause us to investigate. Even more so when that fake David was seen buying parts for a bomb. Only the Governor was never the real target we were.

Greer decided to take us out permanently and the blame would of course go on the fake David. We might not even know who he really was, probably just some scapegoat who acted on certain instructions with no real knowledge of what he was doing. When the real David's death was advertised the fake was probably scared and fled. Anyway security around the Governor was tightened nothing could get in without being checked. But what about things getting out. I think you must have received something from his office, something you didn't check because with the tightened security even the thought that a bomb could slip through was unthinkable.

Of course that's what he wanted. I think they somehow swapped the real package for a fake one", Danny looked at Steve who nodded. "Yes I did receive a schedule for the Governor about the visit of those dignitaries but he'd put a note on it not to look at it until after David's case was worked out. Danny nodded, "of course that sounded like something which in the circumstances the Governor might just say. Could be the note was even genuine", he mused. "But those were definitely not papers you received."

Steve shook his head, "Danno if it wasn't for you, Greer might have succeeded. We certainly never suspected anything. " Steve smiled. "We still need proof unfortunately before we can accuse Greer of anything."

Danny nodded, "I think the key may be at that waterfront address", he told Steve.

The Five- O boss nodded," if Greer is hiding something we are going to find it Danno", he said forcefully.

Danny slid himself up in the bed causing Doc to frown severely at him, "you young man will not be going anywhere", he chastised.

Danny looked disappointed but could not help the feeling of relief that came over him. He'd managed to save his friends without them figuring out he'd known all along about the bomb.

Steve bid him farewell with a stern warning to get rest then disappeared off to try and land himself the big fish of Morgan Greer.

Danny didn't hear anything more about the case until Steve visited him again hours later. The smirk on his face told Danny more than words ever could.

"We landed our shark Danno. Not only was Greer embezzling money he'd also killed two business partners so he could acquire their share of the business." Steve shook his head. "Fortunately his other partners don't want to be party to murder 1 charges in addition to embezzlement so they ratted on him.'

Steve smiled wider, "no honour amongst thieves there Danno'.

He settled down on Danny's bed. "Well it all turned out for the best".

He looked over at Danny, "that nutcase ringing up claiming he was going to blow up 5-0 was a bit coincidental ", Steve remarked. "But Morgan definitely didn't do that".

"So perhaps the nut was just someone venting". Danny nodded rigidly.

"Well Danno Doc says you'll be out or here tomorrow and then we can work on you giving up smoking again. You've been totally on the edge lately and could do without the nicotine. "Steve laid a hand on Danny, "I'll give you all the support you need Danno", he affirmed. Danny smiled, "oh don't worry Steve, I think giving up will be no problem at all", he smiled at Steve in a heady happy manner.

Steve shook his head at Danny, "I better talk to doc about the medication he's got you on", he stated,.

Danny didn't argue knowing that Steve would never suspect that his giddy attitude was just relief at knowing he could change the future.


End file.
